1. Technical Field
This invention relates to automatic suspension control systems and, more particularly, to an automatic vehicle suspension system that includes a sensor for detects imminent uneven road surfaces and automatically adjusts the vehicle's suspension accordingly.
2. Prior Art
Ride-height control systems for motor homes and recreational vehicles are well known in the art. These systems typically utilize air suspension systems which permit the distance between the axles and chassis to be adjusted according to the amount of pressure within the air bags. The ride-height of the vehicle may therefore be adjusted for varying loading conditions, road conditions, wind, and rough terrain. Systems for maintaining a particular ride-height for varying conditions generally utilize a vehicle pneumatic system, comprised of an air compressor and air tank, and a pneumatic valve connected to each of the vehicle air bags. Each of the valves is secured to the vehicle chassis and connected to the vehicle axle by means of a mechanical linkage. As the distance between the chassis and axle fluctuates, air is supplied to, or vented from, each air bag through its respective valve.
These systems are unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. First ,is the requirement for manually adjusting each valve linkage to select a new ride height as environmental conditions change. Second, these systems utilize a great deal of air, and therefore put a constant drain on the vehicle pneumatic system, due to the constant transfer of air into and out of the bags as the chassis and axle oscillate and the system “hunts” for the proper setting. Further, with known systems, adjusting the sensitivity of the system for different quality of ride requires changing the pneumatic.
Accordingly, a need remains for an automated suspension system that overcomes the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an automated wheel suspension system that detects uneven road terrain and adjusts the drive axle accordingly in order to compensate and absorb the shocks and impact of potholes and other road abnormalities. Such a system improves safety and helps to reduce accidents caused by a driver losing control of the vehicle after impacting a pothole.